Blooming Again
by Goddess of Imaginary
Summary: 'My name is Garry. I've been stuck in this gallery for five years. Ib visits me every year, but she doesn't remember me. And now, I can both get out of here and make her remember. It's time for another game.' Garry finds the secret of the alive gallery and he has a chance to get of there and make Ib remember! Please read to find out how. Sequel to 'Fading Away'.


**A/N: Hello, again! I'm back with another one-shot! This is the sequel of ''Fading Away''. This one shot's plot is my idea, it's not from the game. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_Garry's POV_

My name is Garry. I have been stuck in this gallery for five years. I became a painting and my name is now the Forgotten Portrait. I have learnt the secret of all those alive paintings. Only one painting remembered how they became alive, the Hanged Man. He told me everything he knew, because he started to forget like every other painting. The reason Guertena didn't draw anyone real is because he stole their souls and put them into his paintings. Those people disappeared from the real world like they never existed. Like me. That's how they're alive. But now instead of flesh and blood, they are made of paints and canvases.

Every painting can move around the fake gallery if there is no one around. And if Guertena wants more souls to capture, he makes one of the blue, creepy dolls to leave messages by writing it with, thankfully, red paint. And with that, they are invited to the gallery. But you can't say 'No' to this invitation. If one person enters, only one can get out. So that means one painting also get out without waiting someone to get in. Ib entered, and escaped. I entered, but I'm still here. So I guess that means I can get out without killing anybody.

I know that Ib's alive, I also remember that she has forgotten me, but I'll find a way to get out and make her remember. I can watch her behind the frame I'm trapped in, see her growing to a lovely teenager. She has gotten taller, but the kindness in her eyes still remains. She comes here every year, the day that she escaped. She takes out the lighter in her pocket every time she comes to look at me. She remembers, but she doesn't at the same time. I feel somehow familiar to her, but I also don't mean anything. Because I'm not real.

A mannequin with a red dress walks past me with a doll in its hand, a Lady in Blue following her. My brows furrow in confusion. The gallery is nearly opening, why are they still walking around? I see some other paintings follow them; the black cat from Your Dark Figure jumps out of its frame and follows a Lady in Green, meowing softly. I start walking towards the direction they are going, still confused about what's going on. We pass some other paintings, the ones who can get out of their frames walk and follow us, the others only look. We keep going until we reach the big painting of Guertena, which is still a puzzle and its pieces are missing.

I look around to see the stick men, the little white bird and its mother, a butterfly with flame-like wings and another painting called 'Mistake'. A mannequin in a blue dress comes and places a small table with a vase in front of the big frame. Some mannequin heads are put near the small table, while the others are observing the paintings and statues with their eyes, trying to silence them. A Lady in Red comes in front of the table and shouts ''Be quiet! Father is gonna tell us what to do!'' Father? Does she mean Guertena? Before I can think more, everyone suddenly become silent and the empty canvas of the big Guertena painting starts to fill with words.

_'The time has come.'_

What? The time for what? Every other painting and sculpture gasped and chuckled in happiness. Before I can understand or question what's going on, a rose appers on the vase which was put by a blue-dressed mannequin. I gasp as I see the blooming rose's colour. Blood red. A few more words appear on the canvas.

_'For revenge.'_

My eyes widen as I blink furiously. I guess Guertena didn't like how Ib escaped his gallery.

It's time to steal another soul for him. To play another game.

This, is my chance to get out.

This, is my chance to make Ib remember.

The 'game' is starting soon.

But this time, the 'game' won't be played fair.

By Guertena or by us, it's still unknown.

Only time will show us the survivors.

It is time for some roses to wither, and for some roses to bloom again.

* * *

**A/N: That was my tenth story! :D Hope you guys liked it! I'm planning on writing another Ib one-shot. Please leave a review and fave. Love y'all!**


End file.
